WindMan.EXE
WindMan.EXE, known as WindBlastMan.EXE in the English anime, is a NetNavi operated by Lilly. He is considered a god on his homeland, Scissor Island, because of his tremendous power which is sealed away most of the time by Lilly's GrasFlut. Once unleashed he is uncontrollable. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 4 He and Lilly participate in the Eagle Tournament and have a friendly chat with Lan and MegaMan. However, Lilly gets drunk after drinking from the bottle she carries which is filled with wine. While Lilly is drunk, she removes the seal on WindMan and releases him into the Net. WindMan loses control and MegaMan has to go to the Net and reseal him while dodging the huge windstorm that his unsealing has caused. They manage to do so and engage him in a friendly Netbattle during their scheduled battle in the Eagle Tournament. After defeating him, MegaMan gains his Double Soul as a symbol of their friendship. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess MegaMan, Roll, and IceMan are transported by a chip Lan used in battle to Shiisaa Island, where they first meet Windman.EXE. Windman thinks they are an enemy, but his operator, Lilly, advises him that they are friends. Ms. Yuri is also on Shiisaa island and has NeedleMan infect the island with a virus; though MegaMan and the others manage to fight them off. Needleman later causes a storm over Shiisaa Island, and fuses with a program making the storm more violent and himself more powerful. MegaMan fights NeedleMan and is almost deleted, but WindMan blocks the attack. WindMan uses Wind Bomb to damage NeedleMan, but he proves more powerful and WindMan is impaled by NeedleMan in an effort to stop the storm. WindMan and MegaMan then use Soul Unison, giving MegaMan the Wind Soul. Wind Soul MegaMan defeats NeedleMan, while WindMan stalls the program, stopping the storm from getting any worst. Lilly in the meanwhile returns an idol to its proper place, saving the island. Abilities *'Float Shoes and Air Shoes:' WindMan can stand on holes and ignore the harmful effects of certain panels. *'Wind/Fan:' WindMan always generates a wind that will either blow the player forward or backward. *'Bird Crash:' WindMan will summon three birds that rush down the three rows at different timings. When his HP is low, he summons a whole barrage of them. *'Propeller Bomb:' WindMan throws two propeller bombs that slowly travel down the top and bottom rows. When they reach the end of the battlefield, their paths will converge and they destroy each other. *'Round Tornado:' WindMan moves to the front of his area and summons several whirlwinds that in a circle ahead of him. Strategy Since he always has either a Fan or Wind effect going on, a good strategy to stay in place would be to use chips that can break panels in front of you such as triple crack, which takes out the column in front of you which gives you a temporary reprieve from his attacks except for the propeller bombs. But a better one would to pack Barrier (initial chip, 100, or 200), Invis, or even Life Aura since those chips shield you from the wind! In addition, the "First Barrier" NCP is also good to have since it starts you with a 10HP barrier at the start of battle. Also be wary when he shoots out birds, since they apparently do NOT stun you and they don't make you "invincible" when you get hit because they deal fairly decent damage per pop. Double Soul *NorthWind effect on Unison, removing Barriers and Auras. *Float Shoes and Air Shoes enabled. *Fan effect blows enemies to the front of their area. *Wind chips gain +10 attack. *Buster becomes Air Shot that pushes enemies and obstacles back and deals damage equal to Buster Attack. *Charge Shot becomes a 50 damage Wind Racket that hits in a Widesword fashion and pushes enemies and obstacles to the back column. Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 WindMan.png|WindMan in ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. Windman concept art.png|Concept art of WindMan. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Male NetNavis Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters